Satellite or cable television receivers may include a recorder such as a digital video recorder (DVR) that is operable to record programs received through a program service transmission. Typically, these recorded programs are stored at the receiver and may be accessed through the operation of a graphical user interface or other mechanism which allows a user to select and play the stored videos. Due to space limitations that may be imposed by the capacity of a local storage device, it may be desirable to erase certain recordings so that the local storage device may be able to store new or more recently recorded programs. Deleting certain recorded programs may conflict with the needs of certain households which have one or more persons that use the satellite or cable television receiver. Specifically, a certain individual in the household may wish to delete a certain recording. However, he or she may not know whether or not the program has been saved for later viewing by another member of the household. Accordingly, recordings may tend to accumulate on the storage device due to uncertainty in the viewing habits of other members of the household.